Ireland
'''Republic of Ireland '''or just '''Ireland '''for short is an island country located in Europe and borders the northern region under the control of the United Kingdom. In 2016 Irish nationalists had seized power and isolated the country from the rest of the world and soon faced a possiblity of war when the British Chancellor ordered the British National Army on the border of the UK and Ireland. In 2028 the Irish government collapsed and the country was annexed into the British Republic. History For many years Ireland has been under the rule of the British until finally they got their own nation. In the year 2015 the countries of Saudi Arabia and Iran had formed their own coalitions and began to wage war on eachother. A year later in 2016 the Irish Revolutionalry Organization (IRO) had gained attention and wanted to set up what they called a National Republic. At first they were small but as the war in the middle east intensified and the Greater Korean Republic expanding its power, IRO had won the elections and seized power in 2018. They soon declared the establishment of the '''National Republic of Ireland '''and their isolationist views got support when the United Kingdom fell under fascism and began to suppress religious and political opposition in the north. The Eastern Division of the Irish National Army was sent to the border to counter the expansion of British power in the region but the global financial clash of 2019 prevented the potential war as both countries had to declare a state of emergency. While the British government quickly stabalized the region, the Irish government began to notice that the reason for such escalating riots was because of failure in the system. In response IRO Party Militants were sent in to calm things down only to make the irish people relize the hypocrasy in the National Republic and demanded that the National regime stand down. Things only got worse as the rise of Korean power and the decline of dominance from the United States had caused nations all over the world to panic and fear. When the Korean-American War had begun the world watched in horror as a superior nation was being brought down and they could do only so little. Meanwhile the National Republic system had continued to fail as reforms were rendered useless as they only led to more cracks and finally on Decemeber 12th 2027 the UK invaded Ireland as its government was weak and the national flag had fallen from the west. British Invasion Following the British invasion of Ireland, many sections of the Irish Army were disbanded or broke away from the government to support insurgencies the most powerful being the protastant east that supported merging with the UK. As the British Army invaded and pillaged the irish government collapsed the Dublin fell and anarchists began an insurgency of their own but was quickly and brutally crushed. By january of 2028 the British Republic was established and all of Irlenad had merged with the new nation. Resistance to British rule As the entire region of Ireland had been annexed into the British Republic. the British republic had began a mainstream propaganda campaign to force the ethnic Irish poopulation to submit to the state and will recive safety in return. Irish nationalists and revolutionaries had protested against the new rule but were weak from the humiliating defeat at the hands of the British and the Europeans. As months turned into years a new force had emerged from the shadows known as the Irish Revolutionary Army; an Irish nationalist militant organization that opposed Foreign/British rule over Ireland and believes that violence is the only way to achieve freedom from foreign rule. There was much resistance to the British State as the IRA used secretive assaults and attaks against British Forces, Ulster Defense Forces, and civilian supporters that of the British rule over Ireland. Although they fought for freedom for the Irish people, they had many fascist viewpoints. The new IRA believed that the people of ireland were different from the rest of the Europeans and believed that the Irish were superior than the British and that they must be removed at once. The fascist views had soon been revealed and many citizens soon fought for the Irish State Loyalists; a sub-faction of military and militia forces that were loyal to the British republic. Installation of the Overwatch As fighting continued in the region, IRA insurgents had began to set up a small authority in the southern part of the country affectivly destabalizing the region. In response to the insurgency, Ulster Defense Forces Defense Commisioner David Mathewa hd sent a message to London to urge the British Government to send more troops to the area to support the UDF efforts since civilians in southern Ireland had began to support the insurrection. The call was met as the 48th Infantry Division of the British National Army was sent in as a new government/military agency called The Overwatch was sent in. The Overwatch quickly gained a dark, brutal reputation as they had set up "Re-Education", Labour Camps down south and up north and that they operated in the Dark. They had two seperate divisions; Observers and Elites. The observers desguised themselves as local police officers and would hide their status as a soldier in order to blend in with the public. they were sent to stable areas and managed to get reports from Irish Nationalists thet were arming the IRA. The Elites has made sure that people knew that they were soldiers and used brutal tactics against the locals and with support from information from Observers, the Elites had destroyed over 80 IRA insurgent training camps, weapon stations, and sleeper cells. the result was reinstallation of stability in southern Ireland and the decline of Irish Nationalism in the south. Camps were set up as a result and the south was in absolute ruins from the insurgency and so many people in the Ireland, even in the south are unaware of the prison camps. the worst of them all was Camp Lawrence due to the long travel, flesh eating diseases, lack of knowledge on where it was located, and the fundimental, raidcal leadership that the camp had. Government and Military Ireland is a constitutional republic with a parliamentary system of government. the President was the Head of State while the Taoiseach (Prime Minister) was the Head of Government. Once the National Republic was created, the President was replaced with the State Leader as the autocratic head of state and after the British invasion the country is under fascism and the British Chancellor is the de facto leader. The Defense Forces is the main military force of Ireland and is comprised of 5 divisions *Army *Naval Services *Air Corps *Army reserve *National Service Reserve Category:Nations Category:Factions